


Reglas

by missginni



Series: Tabla básica 30 vicios [3]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recién llegados a Japón no conocen ni el idioma ni el país, pero eso apenas importa. No para ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reglas

**Author's Note:**

> _Tercer drabble de la tabla básica 30 vicios._
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Jaejoong y Changmin se pertenecen a sí mismos, o uno al otro, da igual. Yo no gano nada escribiendo esto.

No está permitido. Ambos lo saben, pero les da igual, aun por diferentes motivos. O quizás por el mismo, porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, se parecen. Pero saber que está prohibido no es más que un aliciente, algo que desafiar en ese mundo de reglas estrictas e idioma extraño.

A Changmin le cuesta más decidirse. Es más cauto, o simplemente menos impulsivo. Pero cuando toma una decisión nada puede echarlo atrás, especialmente si esta concierne a su _soulfighter_.

Con Jaejoong siempre es más fácil. Es tenaz y determinado, o tal vez sólo ignorante, y nunca le preocupan las consecuencias de sus actos. Está acostumbrado a lidiar con ellas. Y si encuentra alguien que secunde sus planes nada se puede hacer para persuadirlo de lo contrario.

Juntos son una fuerza imparable que ninguno de sus compañeros se atreve a interceptar. No cuando todos se han visto involucrados en alguna ocasión y saben el desastre que generan. Yoochun se limita a disfrutar del espectáculo, de lejos, mientras Junsu los ignora. Y Yunho los fulmina con la mirada y niega con la cabeza, a sabiendas de que maquinan algo, pero no pregunta. La ignorancia es un país tranquilo al que le gusta escaparse en momentos así.

Cuando el manager los manda a dormir ambos salen disparados hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, obedientes. En Changmin no es del todo extraño, pero en Jaejoong resulta tan inusual que todas las miradas se clavan en él. Pero no le importa. Sólo sonríe ante la perspectiva de una noche inolvidable, y el resto... el resto es irrelevante.

No es hasta varias horas más tarde que vuelven a encontrase, en ese mismo salón, iluminados sólo por la luz de las farolas y de la luna. Ambos se miran y sonríen nerviosos, y observan a su alrededor, atentos a cualquier ruido, pero la casa entera duerme. La noche es sólo de los dos y el alba queda aún muy lejana.

Alcanzar la puerta de entrada les lleva apenas un suspiro, y escabullirse al exterior es casi un juego de niños. Cuando al fin pisan la calle apenas pueden creerlo. Echan a correr, y respiran, y ríen como borrachos... Los neones los llaman a gritos y se detienen observando cada cosa distinta a su Corea natal. Y vuelven a reír y reír y reír sin más.

No les preocupan las consecuencias, ni lo que pueda ocurrir mañana. Porque por una noche el mundo es suyo para gastar todo lo que puedan de esa libertad robada.


End file.
